Infinity's Chazz
by qjuiq
Summary: What if I was in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX?
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that I would try coming here. Of all the places, why Duel Academy?! I don't even duel! "Why here?" I moaned while walking through the entrance. There were so many blues and yellows and reds around the room. "There's a uniform?" I groaned. I walked into the nearest closet and snapped my fingers. I changed into a black turtle-neck, black skirt, the Obelisk boys' jacket, black ankle boots, and black and white striped stockings. "I look gay…" I sighed. I walked out of the closet with everyone turning my way. "Hey look everyone, look who brought pre-school back!" someone laughed. Then the whole room filled with laughter. "You're so smart. At least I'm an Obelisk and you're just a Ra." I pointed out. Then while he blushed, the laughing became louder. "Wait, Lexi my love!" I heard someone yell. "I don't like you Chazz! When will you get that through your thick skull?!" I heard the chased yell. It was a golden blonde with the same colored eyes as her hair. The guy chasing her had the colors of a raven. He was taller than me, slender, evenly built, he looked a little emo… Cool. "Is the guy that's chasing you getting on your nerves?" I asked her as she passed. "Pretty much." She stopped. "You must be Lexi. The name he's yelling." I laughed. "If he asks you, tell him that you didn't see me." She sweatdropped. "Not necessary." I said while growing my wings. "What the-" she tried to say. "Be quiet!" I hissed while wrapping my wings around her to make her invisible. "Who are you?" asked the raven haired boy. "I'm new around here." I smiled. "Have you seen-" he tried to say. "Nope." I interrupted. "I didn't finish." He frowned. "As I said, I'm new around here." I repeated. "I think I saw her run that way though, stalker." I pointed. "I'm not a stalker. She just doesn't realize that she loves me yet." He said a matter-of-factly. "Uh-huh. Good luck with that." I laughed. "Anyways she ran that way, so go." I said while pushing him that way. "Hmm…" he hesitated then went. As he was far in the distance, Lexi had struggled out of my wings. "What the heck was that?!" she breathed. "My wings." I said as they flexed. "What are you? A duel monster gone on its own?" she said while feeling my wings. "I'm Lauryn. And that's all I'm telling you for now. I'll give you the print out explanation later." I waved my hand. "Anyways, why does he say that your love for him has not been awakened yet?" I asked as my wings vanished. "Because my love for him has never been born." She sighed. "Thanks for hiding me earlier, though." She said. "Will you be my first friend here?" I asked her. "In return, whenever he shows up, I'll get you away from him." I said while holding out my hand. "Deal." She said while grabbing my hand unsure.

"So how did you come to duel academy?" she asked. "I was sent here because my powers enable myself being able to fuse together with the monsters to use their powers." I said. "It's a useless power." I sighed. "Useless? Do you even know what you're saying?!" Lexi yelled. "Think of what you could do with that power!" she said excitedly. "But to me, it's useless since I can do more than use a card to have power." I said as we started walking to the outdoors. "Anyways, are you going to stay in the girls' dorm?" she asked. "Why not? It would be no fun to stay in the boys' dorm." I said. "The principle wouldn't let you do that, anyways." Lexi laughed. "By the way, my real name's Alexis." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hah… today's so boring! I have no idea though why I have to go to class. I don't even duel. "Okay class, that's the end of today's lesson." The teacher announced. "It's so hot…" I moaned as students rose from their seats. I shot up from my seat and headed out the door. I should get some water. I headed down the stairs for the nearest vending machine. "Water!" I said while hugging the machine. I put in some money, but the water never came out. "Give me water, dang it!" I said while kicking the machine. "It usually does that." I heard a voice. "You must be a new Obelisk, huh?" he said while getting next to me. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a Slifer jacket. "My name's Jaden." He smiled while hitting the machine. "Thanks." I said as the drink came out. "Name's Lauryn." I held out my hand while chugging down the bottle. "Jaden." He smiled as I finished my water. "I should get going. Alexis is probably waiting." I said while turning around. "You know Alexis?" he asked a little pink. "Aww, does the baby like Lexi?" I taunted him. "No!" he steamed a hot pink. "Aww, you're so adorable!" I squealed. "Do not tell Alexis!" he blushed the hardest. "I won't." I smiled while grabbing his pinky with mine. "See you later!" I waved while running in the other direction.

I was sitting on the roof of the Duel Dome for the rest of the day. "How the heck did you get up there?!" I heard a voice yell. "Huh?" I blinked. I was starring at the sky for too long. "How did you get on the roof?!" he yelled again. The guy yelling had this weird southern accent. I thought it was cool for someone in Japan. "Who's that?" I stared down to the ground. "Jesse Anderson!" he waved. Hmm… he's not bad looking. "I just flew up here." I rubbed my head. "How can you fly up there?" he asked. "I just do." I sighed while laying back on the roof. "Hold on right there!" he yelled. I heard shuffling in the tree. "Gah!" I heard him pounce onto the roof. "Not so easy for you, huh?" I laughed. "I bet it wasn't that easy for you." He pouted. "In fact, I could've gotten up here if I was baby." I said while lying back, again, on the roof. "Are you new around here?" he asked. "What's there to know? Besides, why are you up here?" I asked while crossing my legs. "I thought it would be interesting to hang out with someone who can fly." He laughed sarcastically. "I can." I said while growing my wings. "Whoa." He said while looking at my wings. "Anyways," I said while flying up. "Good luck getting down!" I laughed evilly while floating to the ground. "Just kidding." I said while flying back up. "Here." I offered my hand. "Nah. I'm not going to let you take me to the ground." He sighed while laying on the roof. "It's actually quite relaxing." He relaxed. "I'll leave you to your new hobby." I said while my wings disappeared. "Oops." I said while falling to the ground.

"Eep!" I sounded while falling to the ground. I think I landed on something… Oh crap. Chazz. I landed with my head on his stomach, me between his legs, and we were on a tree. His stomach was pretty nice. It felt firm. "Get off of me." He growled. "Sorry." I said while using my arms to lift me off of him. "Aren't you the girl that pointed me in the wrong direction?" he asked. "Technically, yes. But emotionally, I led you in the _best_ direction." I said. "Whatever." He said. "So you're the new Obelisk?" he asked. "My name's Lauryn." I said. "Uh-huh." He said. There's something about him that I find…alluring. I know; big words, huh? His raven colored ebony hair, charcoal eyes, and his body was so firm and masculine. "Hello?" he waved a hand in my face. I ended up bruising his hand by slapping it away. "What did I do?" he asked while rubbing his hand. "Oops. I tend to be a little too rough." I apologized. "I should be on my way. I need to find a new roof." I said while growing my wings. "Huh?" His head sagged. "Yes. I have wings. Get over it." I said while flying up. "I hope everything works out between you and Alexis." I saluted sloppily. "Whatever." I heard him mumble as I flew through the air.

I ended up, once again; on the campus grounds. "I'm hungry." I snapped my fingers. "Melon bread!" I said happily while taking a bite. "So good!" I squealed while buckling my knees. I was sitting on the stairs leading to the Obelisk girls' dorm. "Hi again." I heard a voice from the bushes. "Jesse?" I looked up. "I never knew a bat girl would like melon bread. Now I know how to lure you in next time." He winked. "Mmm-hmm…" I said while finishing my last bite. "You have some crumbs on your face." He said while dusting the crumbs off my face. What made me blush was that he licked his fingers after. "Melon bread does taste good." He smirked. "Men." I blushed while shuffling my feet. "Yes. I am a man." He said while crossing his arms. "Well, I gotta-" I tried to say. "Could you stop making excuses?" he asked. "But I do. It's only 3 o'clock and I need a proper orientation." I said while pointing over my shoulder to the dorm. "Then let me accompany you." He said while holding my hand. "Hmm…" I mumbled. "I've never held a guy's hand before." I said as we walked. "Me either." He laughed.

"That was a nice orientation around the whole campus. It was even better to see that there were actually Goths and cheerleaders here." I laughed at the last part. "Glad to see you enjoyed it." He smiled tenderly. "What's up?" I blinked. "Nothing." He shook his head. "Oh hey… has Chazz gone senile?" I asked. Chazz was dancing like a ballet dancer around the hall. "Chazz, is there something I'm missing?" I asked as he danced our way. "Alexis said that she was going to give chocolate to a special guy on Valentines!" he danced. "I bet it's you." Jesse and I rolled our eyes. "I'm not sure who I'll give it to." I thought aloud. "I'll take them." Jesse winked. "Of course." I laughed. To be honest, I was planning on giving them to Chazz, but he probably won't accept them. "Unless they're from Alexis!" I said while sticking my tongue out. "Huh?" both boys turned. "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." I laughed nervously. "Oh boy. My locker will be stuffed again this year." Jesse sighed. "I won't give you one so your locker won't be burdened." I patted him on the back. "Wait… stuffed? You're popular?" I asked. "I feel insulted!" he gasped. "Anyways, thanks for trying to take my chocolate." I smiled. "Oops, now it's 4…" I said while looking at my watch. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Jesse said. "Of course, but it depends though if Alexis gets to me first." I said. "Alexis? You're friends with her?" he asked. "I'm jealous." He said. "Uh-huh." I blushed while going inside. "Bye Jes! Bye Chazz!" I called. "Bye." Jesse waved.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was better. I woke up little early in the morning. I think I fell asleep in a green t-shirt and black shorts. I yawned so loudly that it could wake the dead. Then I heard some mumbling outside my door. "Hello?" I rubbed my eye while opening my door. "What the hell are you doing here, Chazz?" I asked. He looked and me and then shook his head. "I was looking for Alexis' Room." He said. "You know there are name plates, right?" I said while pointing at my door. "Anyways, when did you grow the balls to come into the girls' dorm?" I asked. "I just really love Alexis." He said. For some unknown reason, I felt a stab at my heart. "Good luck with that, then." I smiled sadly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. You should get back to your dorm." I said while closing my door.

Why can't Chazz realize that Lexi doesn't like him? I was walking through the halls right before class. He's such a rock head! Its like a delayed e-mail, he doesn't get the message since he blocked her hate mail! Oh. I ended up in front of my classroom.

Class flew by like an eagle on a rat's tail. "Lexi, my love!" Chazz cried. All the 4 of us were outside. "How pathetic." I mumbled. "What was that?" Chazz asked. "The fact that you keep chasing Alexis! Isn't clear enough that she does not and never will like you?" I asked darkly. "You don't know what you're talking about." He glared. "I know perfectly well. And so does Alexis." I said while pointing at her. "Why do you care so much, then?" Jesse asked. "Because I feel bad whenever I let someone get hurt." I felt my heart pound like no tomorrow. It was like lava from a fresh volcano. "Why? It's none of your business." Chazz said. "It is when I'm hiding Alexis from you." I said. "That's right. Yesterday, when I told she ran the other way, she was actually in my wings." I said as they grew. "She was invisible hiding inside of them." I said. "Is this true, Lexi?" Chazz asked. "Haven't I been yelling go away and I don't like you?" She said. "Oh." He said. "He was blinded by his love for you." I said. "I was not blind!" he said. "She didn't like you all this time, and yet you still chased her." I said. "Shut up." He said. "How stupid." I said again. "Shut up!" he said louder. "Man of a few words, I see. 'Lexi!' and 'my love!'." I imitated him. "Shut up!" he said while throwing his hand back. SLAP! I thought I was flying right then and there. Then I tumbled onto the ground. "Lauryn…" Chazz said while staring at his hand in shock. "I'm sorry. You're right. It was never any of my concern to begin with." I said while I dusted my self off. "Good bye." I said. "Wait." He tried to say, but I could tell he got choked up.

My legs were getting numb during my running. Then I think I bumped into someone. "Ngh…" I said while supporting my self with my arms. "Hi Lauryn." Jaden blushed. "Oh. Hi Jaden!" I smiled while getting up. "Why were you running from the Obelisk dorms?" he asked. "Get in the bushes!" I said while grabbing his hand. "What?" he said. I jumped in the bushes with Jaden. "Where could she have gone?" I heard Jesse. "This is all your fault, Chazz!" Alexis said while slapping Chazz on the back. "I said I was sorry." He said. ""Not to her, though!" Alexis said. "What's going on?" Jaden whispered. "Shh!" I shooshed him. He was under me in the bushes. "I do feel bad." Chazz said. Aww. How cute. The Chazz is apologizing. Then my hand accidently slipped. "Who's there?" Jesse said while turning towards the bushes. "I can't breathe!" I gasped while shooting out of the bushes. "Why were you in the bushes?" Jesse asked. "Me and Jaden were hiding from you guys since I heard you guys coming." I said while pulling Jaden out of the bush. "Hi." He waved. "Look," Chazz started. "I'm sorry for earlier." He said. "It's okay. I should be the one saying sorry. I was out of line getting in your affair." I emphasized the last word. "It's okay." He smiled. How nice of him to forgive me after all of that. "I… should… get…" I felt dizzy. "Lauryn?" Alexis said. I felt a hand to my forehead. "She's burning up!" Alexis exclaimed. "At least… I won't have… to see your… ugly face…" I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

What happened? I was sweating and I was in my room. "Is anyone there?" I asked. "She's awake!" I heard someone bust through the door. "What happened?" I asked. "You passed out because of a fever." Alexis said. Jesse, Chazz, and Jaden followed in after her. "I feel a little better." I said while sitting up. "Who changed me?" I blushed. "Alexis did." The boys blushed in unison. I was wearing the same t-shirt and shorts. "Thanks, guys." I smiled. "Who carried me? I must've weighed a ton." I sighed. "I did." Chazz stepped out. "You weren't that heavy. Maybe even like a feather." He said thoughtfully. Don't worry. I can't crush anybody since my feather spell is automatic. "He's the one that carried you, since he likes you." Jesse snickered. "I don't. I carried her because Lexi's her best friend." he said. "I don't have a best friend." I said. "All I have as friends though is Jaden, Jesse, and Alexis." I counted on my fingers. "What about me?" Chazz asked. "I don't really consider you a friend. My cheek still stings, that's why." I said while rubbing the light bruise. "But you forgave me, didn't you?" he implied. "I did, but that doesn't make us friends." I smiled. "Anyways, we mean nothing to eachother." I said while digging in my dresser. "Um… can the boys get out?" I asked. "Sorry." They all said while walking out the door.

I changed into the same uniform again. "So who do you like so far at Duel Academy?" Alexis asked. "You promise not to tell?" I blushed. "Cross my heart." She smiled. "Chazz." I blushed even harder. "You like Chazz?!" Alexis exclaimed. "Shut up!" I said while covering her mouth. "Good thing you weren't _that_ loud." I sighed of relief. "Aww, little Lorrie here likes Chazz!" Alexis squealed. "Don't tell anyone! Not even Chazz!" I said. "If I wanted him to know, I would tell him myself." I said. "Fine!" she gave in. "But that doesn't mean that I can't still tease you about that." She winked. "Aww…" I moaned.

I opened the door to find all the boys tumbling in. "Were you all listening?" I fumed. "He was trying to!" they all pointed at eachother. "Way to blame." I laughed. "So what did you hear?" I got straight to the point. "All we heard was Alexis' squealing." Jesse said. "Why, what else did you talk about?" Jaden asked. "Nothing!" I said immediately. "Anyways, what's today?" I asked. "It's the day before Valentine's Day. You were knocked out for 3 days." Jesse said. "I wonder then who I might give chocolate to, then." I said thoughtfully. "I know who you can give it to." Alexis laughed. "Don't say it!" I said flustering. "Who?" Jesse asked. "No one." I said while pushing my fingers together. "Who is it? Is it me?" he asked. "No." I frowned in distaste. Jesse isn't bad looking, but I don't find much to like as a boyfriend. "Even if you don't, then I'll still give you something for White Day." He winked. "Uh-huh." I said while scratching my face. "It's pretty obvious who I'll be giving my White Day to!" Chazz said with triumph. "But apparently, you're only supposed to give your White Day to the girls that gave you chocolate, or if you really like them." Alexis pointed out. "Then nothing is better than the fact that I love you!" Chazz tried to hug Alexis. "No way. I can't do that to her, now." Alexis said. "You're my best friend, too." I said. "Aww, Lauryn's opening up!" Jaden said while patting my back. "I actually have a plan for Valentine's Day." I said. "What?" Chazz asked. "You'll see." I grinned

Valentine's Day

I woke up early in the morning. Right before I went to sleep, I was baking chocolate for Jesse, Jaden, and Chazz. Jesse had a light blue one with a silver edged blue ribbon, Jaden's was a red one with an golden edged orange ribbon, and Chazz's was a black one with dark blue ribbon. "And then for everyone else's!" I said while snapping my fingers. Then in front of me appeared a red potato sack. Inside were little boxes of chocolate for everyone. "Time to go!" I said while pulling it over my shoulder and putting the special chocolates in my pockets.

I was on the roof as everyone was gathered in the courtyard. "Hey guys!" I called while standing up. They all turned their heads. "Here's chocolate for everyone!" I said while taking out hands full of chocolate. "Chocolate for everyone!" I said gleefully while throwing chocolate out the bag. "Happy Valentine's Day!" I called as everyone cheered.

I was walking down the hall being greeted by all the thank yous. "What a weirdo. Giving chocolate to everyone." I heard a girl say. "To be honest girls," I interrupted. "I was throwing out chocolate so no one would feel left out if nobody got any chocolates." I said. "So you can all suck it." I said while going inside class. "Thanks for the chocolate!" Jesse thanked. "Actually, you weren't supposed to get that one." I said while grabbing his. "This one's for you." I said while giving him the one for him. "Aww, you made me a special one." He said. "Thanks I guess." He said while turning a little pink. "I gave you one since you're one of the guy friends I have here." I said. "I also have one for Chazz and Jaden, could you help me look for them?" I asked. "Sure." He said kind of down. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I thought I was the only one to have received your chocolate." He saddened. "Aww, do you want a special hug, then?" I teased. "Maybe." He smiled. "It's okay." I said while hugging him. "I could feel sad everyday just to get one of these." He laughed. "Anyways, let's go find the bone heads." I broke the hug. "But we have class." He said. "Jesse, last period ended 10 minutes ago." I patted his back. "I think we have time." I said while we went out the door.

"So do you like Lauryn?" I heard Jaden ask. "Hide!" I hissed at Jesse while hiding behind a tree. I was against the tree while Jesse was behind me. "This is very awkward." I heard Jesse whisper. "Shh! I gotta hear this." I shooshed him. "I'm not sure. Not as much as Lexi, though." I heard another voice. Dang it, it's Chazz who said that! "I think you're lying. I saw the look on your face this morning when Lauryn was throwing out chocolate." Jaden laughed. "I guess I'm not a good liar." Chazz admitted. "But Lexi's still on my list." I heard Chazz add. Gee. I could feel my face heating up. "So, you like Chazz?" Jesse asked. "You two would look nice together!" I laughed. "Whatever!" I hissed. "At least you two like eachother now, right?" Jesse asked. "So go out there and give him your chocolate!" Jesse said while pushing me out into the open. "Lauryn? When did you get here?" I heard Jaden ask. "I was just walking around." I said gaining my cool. "Anyways, did you guys get the chocolate from this morning?" I asked while taking a step towards them. "Yeah." They both said while taking out the chocolate. "Well, they're not for any of you." I said while taking them back. "But that doesn't mean you don't get any!" I smiled while holding out their chocolates. "Oh, special chocolate for us!" Jaden exclaimed. "It's actually-" I tried to say before they ripped them open. "White chocolate. I thought it tastes better, and it means more valentine value than regular brown chocolate!" I winked. "Thanks." Chazz said while taking a bite. "Chazz!" I yelled while blushing a little. "Hmm?" he said while chewing the chocolate. "I… I r-really…" I tried to say. "What?" he said while swallowing it. "I really like you." I finally said. "You like me?" Chazz exclaimed. "I've been thinking, and I've liked you since the first day I came." I blushed. "Oh." He said stunned. "Well? Is oh all you have to say?" I asked. "I like you too." He turned a faded pink. "I know and I lied, though." I admitted. "I was walking with Jesse and we overheard you two talking." I felt a little fuzzy inside. "Oh." Chazz blushed. "But do you still like Alexis more than you like me?" I asked all the warm fuzziness gone. "Not as much anymore." He smiled. "Speaking of," I walked towards him. "I have more than just chocolate for you." I smirked while cornering him to the wall. "Oh really?" he asked. "What?" he asked innocently. I silenced him with a kiss on the lips. It was a little tricky since he was taller than me. "Breathe!" I gasped while breaking away. I licked my lips and tasted dark chocolate and mint. "Delicious." I said while licking my lips. "I'm still here." Jaden sweatdropped. "Sorry." Chazz and I blushed. "At least Alexis will be happy for the both of us." I smiled while holding his hand. It was warm and smooth like silk. "Bravo!" I heard Jesse clapping while he came out of the bushes. "Now, we should leave this new couple alone, right Jaden?" Jesse said while grabbing his arm. "Umm… Sure?" Jaden tried to say as Jesse ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how was your day so far?" I asked Chazz. "It was good until now. Today was best." He smiled. "How come you were never this calm with your so called love for Alexis?" I asked. "I guess it was more of a fan love than actual partnership love." He sighed. "It's okay. You have me now." I said while putting our foreheads together. "Of course." He said while kissing me. I felt his mouth open over mine. I started to nibble on his lip. All I heard was a groan come from him. "Teasing isn't like you." He breathed while breaking away. "It's only day one, and I'm a fast person, so be patient. Maybe tongue will come tomorrow." I teased. "Wow. Who knew a 12 year-old could get to me." He sighed. "I'm a young woman, good sir!" I patted my chest. "Maybe we could even sleep together," I said thoughtfully. "A little too fast." He sweatdropped. "With pajamas on and no x-rated moments." I laughed. "That sounds okay." He said. "We can tonight, if you want. The principle wouldn't mind. For me he wouldn't." I assured him. "He knows I wouldn't do anything on school grounds." I added. "That's assuring." He smiled. "You're so handsome when you smile truthfully like that." I told him while resting my head on my arm. "You're beautiful for just being yourself." He smiled. "I love you, too." I said while kissing him softly.

Everyone was staring as Chazz and I were walking around campus. "So, you have him now?" asked a girl appearing in front of me. "Yes. Chazz is mine." I smiled while hugging his arm. The girl had light blue hair in big braids, purple eyes, big circle glasses, a Ra jacket, and she had this look of impatience on her face. "As you may have not known, I happen to own him around school as everyone knows." She smiled. "Too bad." I smiled back. I could feel thunder in my brain hitting my happy gland. "I was never yours." Chazz interrupted. "What're talking about? I thought we had a special bond." The girl said hurt. "I like Lauryn. And she's my girlfriend now." He said while hugging me. "B-but…" the girl stuttered. "Hey, you can't claim what was never yours." I laughed darkly. "This isn't over." The girl whispered while walking past me. "Sorry for letting you see my dark side." I apologized. "It's okay." He said. "Hey everyone!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads. "We're together now, so don't try anything!" I said while pointing to Chazz. Before they turned away, I hugged Chazz's neck and made him kiss me. I could hear jaws drop and a few angry earthquakes. "I didn't know I had girl fans." He said as we broke away from eachother. "Why do you think I like you? You're fun, handsome, you attract me like a nail to a magnet, and angry fan girls keep things exciting." I whispered in his ear. "Besides," I breathed in his ear. "I love to tease you and make you want more." I said while nibbling his ear. "Ahh!" I heard him moan. "Let's see if you can get anymore today!" I laughed while running. "Wait you!" he said angrily while playfully while chasing me.

"Gotcha!" he said while pinning me to a tree. We ended up running into the forest. "Now, I want the rest of my Valentine's Treat." He smirked while kissing me again. I was so happy! I had Chazz, and I belonged to him. Then I felt something wet and warm against my mouth. I opened it instinctively accidently letting his tongue slip into my mouth. "Ahh!" I moaned. His tongue tasted like white chocolate and bananas. Our tongues were dancing together. "Ahh!" I gasped while breaking away. "You suck!" I breathed. "But I sucked good, right?" he smirked. "That came out _so_ wrong." I frowned. "Sorry I broke the rules." He laughed. "Rules are meant to be broken." I laughed while breaking from his pin. "We should get to the dinning hall." I said. "Let's go fill up the rest of our stomachs after that snack." I grinned while licking my lips. "We have to tell Lexi of the good news." Chazz encouraged. "Uh-huh." I laughed while holding his hand.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Alexis said. "You and Chazz are dating, so I'm off the hook?" she repeated. "Pretty much." I smiled. Alexis and I were in the dining hall for dinner sitting with Chazz, Jesse, and Zane. "And who the heck is Zane?" I asked. "Alexis' boyfriend." Jesse sighed. "I'm the only one without someone." He said melodramatically. "Unless," he said while sitting on my other side. "Chazz would be willing to share." Jesse teased while pecking my cheek. "What the heck?!" Chazz shot up. "Gotta run!" Jesse winked. Jesse got up and ran god-speed as Chazz wasn't that far behind him. "Aww, how adorable; two guys like Lauryn!" Alexis laughed. "Whatever. Jesse doesn't like me. He just uses me to tease Chazz like that." I blushed. Tonight's dinner was eel on rice with yellow wasabi. "I'm not so sure if that's true, Lauryn. He might just be in love with you." Alexis winked. "It's just the fact that Chazz got to you first." Alexis said. "But since he's the one who told me to confess to Chazz, how could he?" I asked. "Maybe he realized that you liked Chazz before he ever got the chance to tell you." Zane said. We both just stared at him. "Sorry. I was just listening so I was just connecting the dots." He smiled. "Help me!" Jesse hid behind me. "Let me kill him." Chazz was so mad, he had flames in his back round. "Aww, c'mon, Chazz! He was just teasing you!" I laughed. "He still shouldn't mess with what doesn't belong to him." Chazz said while sitting next to me. "Aww, you're so cute trying to claim me!" I laughed while rubbing his back. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled assuring. "Sure." He smiled. "Geh! I hate dinner today." I snapped my fingers. It turned into a nice big melon bread. Yes, I ate at god-speed. I licked my fingers as Chazz and Jesse watched me. "Do you always eat that fast?" Jesse gulped. "Yes." I said. I think he had an idea since that look popped onto his face. "You have some crumbs on you face." He said while dusting the crumbs off of my face. He then licked his fingers. "Oh wait, you still have some." He said while licking my face. "Okay, Jesse. That was a little overboard." I frowned disapprovingly. "You have no chance of living beyond 1 minute from now." I heard Chazz say. "Chazz, I can handle this." I said while holding him back. "Jesse, please stop acting this way. I know you know that Chazz and I are going out." I tried to say. "But I like you." He said while staring into my eyes. "Oh my god, it's true!" Alexis hissed. "I've liked you since the day you got here. You looked like an angel when you were on the roof all by yourself." He smiled hopefully. "I'm very sorry Jesse, but how dare you tell me now!" I shot up from my seat. "You should've told me earlier so I wouldn't feel so… guilty about going out with Chazz if one of my best friends likes me!" I said angrily. "Lauryn, I didn't have the chance to tell you earlier because I couldn't have! I was planning on telling you on White Day." He blushed. "I'm sorry, Jesse." I apologized. "I still want to be your friend, but I still like Chazz." I said. "It's okay." He said sadly. "I love you, but as more like a brother to be honest." I said. "I love you too now, sis." He said while hugging me. "Ehem." I heard Chazz. "Sorry. I guess this is called sibling bonding now." I laughed. "Now, I'm going to go to bed, so I'll see you guys later." I said while getting up. "But I'll see you not much later." I winked at Chazz. He flushed as everyone was hollering and whooting.

I took a nice long bath and changed into white silk pajamas. I looked at my alarm clock and read 8 o'clock. He didn't have to come if he didn't want to. Maybe I was going a little bit fast. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Hello?" I said while opening the door. "Good evening." I heard Chazz. "If you really didn't want to tonight, I would understand if you went back to your dorm." I smiled. "But I do." He said while coming in. "I did want to spend the night." He smiled. Aww, he's so innocent! "Ohh, I love you, you big cutie!" I squealed while hugging him. "Huh?" he asked. "You're so cute!" I said. "How am I cute?" he asked. "You're just adorable with your innocence to love! I just love you!" I squealed while shaking and hugging him. "I thought I appeared as handsome and masculine to you." He frowned. "Most of the time you do, but with all your smiles, I bet every girl on campus wants to hug you!" I admitted. I could feel him heat up. "So how was the rest of dinner?" I asked while sitting on the bed. "Nothing new really happened." He admitted. "I see." I laughed. "So are you willing to take back the whole innocence part about me?" he smirked. "Why?" I backed up. "Because I can be dirty if I wanted to." He pinned me to the bed. "Chazz?" I was starting to sweat. "Maybe like this?" he said while nibbling my ear. "Ahh!" I moaned softly. "Or maybe like this." He said while kissing me. It wasn't rough, but more like small playful kisses. "You're evil." I laughed as he stopped. "I know." He grinned while rolling off of me. "I shouldn't wear these pajamas. It's too hot in here." I said while fanning my face with my hand. "I'll go change in the bathroom." I said while digging in my dresser. "No peeping." I glared. He laughed nervously while laying on my bed.

I changed into a white baggy t-shirt with blue basketball shorts. "Much better!" I stretched while coming out of the bathroom. "I have some extra clothes if you wanted to change into something other than the uniform." I offered. "Sure." He said. I got out a blue baggy t-shirt with black sweat pants. "No peeping." He winked. "Whatever." I blushed while he went into the bathroom. He came out looking… like a… man. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." I shook my head. I crawled into the bed before he did. All we did was stare at eachother. He was so handsome. His eyes were like faded onyx, and I just had to make jewelry out of them. Ok… that didn't come out right, I think. "Can I feel your hair?" I asked while my hand twitched. "Sure." He replied. I lifted my hand to touch his raven colored hair. OMG! It felt like silk! And a well bred cat's fur! "What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" he asked. "Wow. I never knew a guy like you would ask that kind of question." I laughed. "It feels like silk. And a well bred cat." I complimented. "Thank you." He blushed a little. Then I saw his face drop ever so sadly. "What is it, Chazz?" I asked. "Lauryn… I've been thinking… with Jaden…" he started to say. "I might be gay." He finished.


	6. Ender

I thought my heart was like a window that's been broken into. "Really?" I swallowed my tongue. "Yes. I've started to like Jaden and do other stuff…" he blushed while sitting up. "Is it okay if we break up? I'm sorry to have ended this so soon. It's only been a week." He was apologizing. "It's oaky." I said while hugging him. "But I have one offer to make you." I said. "What?" "I've heard about your family most recently before I came here." I scowled while biting my nail. "If you really are in love with Jaden, then I want the best for you two." I smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not sure how that would help." He said. "Okay then, Mr. Downer. Besides, that wasn't my offer." I said. "What is it then?" he asked. "If you want a better life for you and Jaden, then I want you to become my legal older brother." I said. "I came to this island from a well incorporated family. We own the company that makes duel disks." I said. "Are you kidding me?" his eyes widened. "Nope. And if you become my legal older brother, you will become the heir to inherit the company, AND you will never have to see your brothers ever again." I smiled. "If you want, I could get the papers right now for the deal to be official." I said. "How do I know that my brothers will never be in my life again?" he just had to put a hole in my net. "Once you become the heir, you have as much rights as the head. So if you accepted, then you could sue them for cases such as assault." I said while standing up. "Are you sure? This sounds too good to be true." He raised a brow. "Hey, the best things in life are free." I grinned while holding out my hand. "But how do I get my brothers to sign the form?" He asked as I snapped my fingers. "Hey, I can do anything, right? I'll just copy their signatures here." I said as the papers had appeared in my hands. As we flipped through them, they all had the signatures. "Are you sure you're alright with your ex-boyfriend being your older brother?" he said while refraining from signing the last line. "I'm positive. I'll always love you, but now as a respectful older brother. It won't feel awkward, because I'll always know that it will always just be in the past." I smiled assuring. "Oaky, then." He said while signing the last line. "It's well doing business with you." I smiled while shaking his hand. "Why are you giving me the best thing in my life?" he asked. "Because 1, I know Jaden's the bestest thing in your life, and 2, because you two deserve a better life if you're going to be together instead of your brothers abusing you." I smiled. "And look at the bright side! When you two get totally serious, then your wedding will be paid for and off the hook!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Thank you so much." His throat went dry. "Just promise me one thing," I said as he was getting his clothes. "Don't be so loud in the Slifer Dorms with Jaden." I yawned. "Whatever, little sister." He blushed. When the door closed, I snapped my fingers with the papers sent to Jeeves and a letter to Jagger and Slade.

Jagger and Slade right now…

"Hmm? When did we get this letter?" Jagger said while picking up the letter from the counter top. "What is it?" Slade yawned while walking in. Jaggers eyes had been filled with happiness. "Our little brother is no longer our little brother!" He cheered while throwing the letter at Slade. "It's time to celebrate, Slade! Order champagne, get some women, and party like there is no tomorrow!" Jagger danced around the kitchen. "Agreed!" Slade danced beside him.

Back at the Academy…

I woke up in the morning with the sun fading into my room. "I wonder, though, if Jaden and Chazz will be truly happy together?" I wondered while sitting up. Got up, took a nice long shower, got dressed, and headed out the door. I was freaking cold, so I went back inside my room and changed my skirt and stocking for the boys' black pants and black tennis shoes. I happened to notice that everything out my window was white. "No wonder it's so cold!" I exclaimed while looking out the window more. Then I saw a certain blue haired man having a snowball fight with other guys. "Hey Lauryn!" he called while waving to my window. I turned away flushed. Am I starting to like Jesse? No, I couldn't! Shouldn't I be- "No, let it go." I breathed while walking out the door.

"It's so freaking cold!" Alexis shook. "Why don't the girls have pants to wear during the winter?!" she groaned. "Because some perverted boys around here took the poll on the skirts being short no matter what." I said. We were walking through the forest just talking. "So have you and Chazz done anything yet? She asked with a grin. "No. Besides, we just broke up last night." I laughed. "WHAT?!" she practically yelled. "You were the best thing that ever happened to him!" she hissed. "Didn't I say 'we'?" I said while scratching my head. "Why?" she asked. "I won't tell. If you want to find out, let Chazz tell you." I laughed. "Maybe I will!" she sprinted back to campus. It was so bright. All the snow, the clouded sky. I heard some voices coming up behind me. I jumped in a tree before seeing that the two people were Jesse and some other chick. She had blonde hair, purple eyes, a rainbow clip, and the shortest skirt ever. Underwear could cover more then what she was wearing. "Umm, Anderson…" she started. "Yeah?" he asked. "I was wondering… would you got out with me?!" she yelled the last part. Again, can't I have anyone? I sighed almost giving myself away. "I'm sorry, but I have to say no. I like someone else." He said. "Who?!" she demanded. "It's a secret. You'll find out when it becomes public." He winked making her faint. "Fine!" she huffed while stomping back to campus. Who does he like?! I'll find out later, but now, I have to make my escape. "Who's there?" Jesse turned towards my tree. I coughed making my voice magically Chazz's. "Go away, Anderson." I said in my Chazz tone. "Hey, Chazz! How's it goin'?" he asked. "Just leave me alone. I can never enjoy my time alone." I said grumpily. Man, I could get used to this! "Geez, you should give more social time, Chazz." He said. "I only came here to focus on dueling." I huffed. "Fine! Waste your time here without making friends!" he laughed while getting closer to my tree. "Just go away." I groaned. "Why should I?" he asked while getting under my branch. "If you don't, I might have to rip your head off." I spit venom. Man, I should do this more often. "Really, Lauryn?" he laughed while noticing I was the one in the branch.

"Oh, h-hey Jesse!" I laughed nervously. "Chazz just left!" I coughed. "Good impersonation." He said while climbing up the tree. "Hey! I never said you could come up my tree!" I stuttered. "What? So now you don't like my company? Anyways, where's Chazz?" he asked. "He's probably with Jaden." I said while lying on the branch. "Last I checked, he hated his guts and wanted them well done for his birthday." Jesse laughed. "Uh-huh. That's what's on the outside." I laughed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "He actually likes Jaden, so we ended up breaking up last night." I smiled sadly. "Why are you smiling if you broke up with someone you loved?" he asked worriedly. "It didn't happen like those sappy heart break story. I get over a break up fast, and we both benefited from it." I said while sitting up. "He's now my legal older brother, him and Jaden will live happily, and he won't have those ogres as brothers anymore." I said while resting my head on my knee. "So how are you happy with a break up?" he asked while scooting towards me. "I know now that we weren't meant to be, and that I know that if I were to have gone deeper, I wouldn't have been happy knowing that he liked Jaden." I smiled while my leg dangled. "So you're single now?" he asked hopefully. "Yes." I said while jumping down from the tree. "And I'm not really sure if I should cry or kick Chazz's butt." I wondered while Jesse jumped down from the tree. "You could." He laughed. "I think I'll just let this one go." I grinned while starting to walk. "So do you think I'll have a chance?" he asked. "We'll see." I laughed as we continued to walk through the snow.


End file.
